grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie-Henriette Olympe d'Harcourt
Sophie-Henriette Olympe d'Harcourt '(1st April 1728 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noble woman and the current Marquise de Montespan. Olympe's stern and strict composure stood out to most, making her known to all. She was renowned for her ability to easily talk to those higher than her, and her connections. Though stern, her words or actions were never cruel or harmful, and was often sympathetic in times of need for her companions. She was not the most beautiful creature, though her soft features made up for her in prettiness. Known for her youthful looks, she did not look her age, and often found men trying to find comfort in her. Her pious attitude and devotion to her religion made her known as ''"La Prudence." Biography '''Birth Sophie-Henriette Olympe was born on the day of Poisson d'avril, or the 1st of April, 1728. Her birth signified the last of the Harcourt children, leaving her Mother barren. Olympe's birth was a long, laboured birth, with only the Comte d'Harcourt in attendance, and the Comtesse's maids. The strenuous birth took a toll on the Comtesse's health, and she was sent to a Convent by the Comte, who wished not to have a wife who could not give birth. Olympe's birth caused havoc in her family, with her brother blaming her for their mother's leaving. The little Mademoiselle d'Écouché grew up with her own wet nurse, who took care of her throughout her childhood. At the small age of three, Sophie-Henriette Olympe was sent to the Convent of Poissy. Education At the Convent of Poissy, Olympe was taught all of the things a woman needed to find a husband. She learned to dance, read, write, how to manage a beneficial household, and embroidery. Olympe found pleasure in her language classes, though she only learned Latin, with her attitude being that she wished to only be Grandelumierian. It was said that the Mademoiselle's future was bright within the Convent, however, it was hard for her to write, as she only focused on her books and woman's education. Her education was lacking, due to her father's inability to pay for her schooling. Olympe's best subjects were reading and latin, and although she could dance, she preferred not to. She excelled in her religion classes, sighting the Bible almost every time she spoke. Sophie-Henriette Olympe stayed in the Convent of Poissy until she was nineteen, only leaving to marry the Marquis de Montespan, and join the Court of Louis XIV. Adolescence The Mademoiselle was introduced to the Emperor by the Mademoiselle de Montmirail, a girl she had met in the Convent. There, she found friends within most of the high court. She came to be good friends with Madame la Princesse, Marie-Augustine Laurene. The two hit it off with their matching personalities, and the Princesse became almost a mother-like figure to Olympe. Olympe also found friends within most circles in the Court, especially with Madame la Princesse and the Duchesse de Mortemart. Although Olympe found the Duchesse's actions to be stupid, and her emotions to be absurd, the Mademoiselle secretly liked her, and protected her from others who sought to corrupt her image and mind. Olympe's stern gazes and harsh tone of voice made her seem unfriendly, though she had no intention of pleasing others. Her attitude towards all spoke levels of her personality, in which she was but a serious young woman. She viewed herself as a Noble, through and through, and had no intentions of communicating anything other than that. Her friendships with the high court brought her many gifts and fortunes, though she mostly kept them away or donated them to charity, which was highly unlike her. Marriage Two months after her arrival to Court, Olympe's father and the Marquis de Montespan agreed to marry off the Mademoiselle to the Marquis' first son and heir, Louis-Victor, Marquis d'Antin. The marriage took place at the Chateau d'Argenteuil. It was said to be a happy arrangement, though in later years the Marquis would take on mistresses, while Olympe stayed devoted to her husband. The marriage was consummated on the first night, though it would take two years for a child to arrive. The first of many boys, Louis-Jean Marc, arrived on the 13th May, 1737. The boy was plump and healthy, taking after his mother's looks. His large blue eyes and blond hair made him the envy of those who saw him. Olympe thanked God for her "petit ange." '' The marriage would produce four more children, the leading sex, male. Though, Olympe would not see her children after they were born, as they were put into the care of wet nurses. Olympe is currently expecting her sixth child, many assuming through her large hips it to be a girl. '''Adulthood' The Marquise spent most of her time away from her husband, playing cards and buying all the latest fashionable items. Her friendship with many of the High Court brought her fame throughout the Court, and even a friendship with the Emperor himself. Most of Olympe's adult life was spent carrying children, making her body worn and tired out. Her corsets were bought in a size entirely too small, as she glamorized her "youthful figure." She gossiped at Court, went hunting, and tried her best to maintain her husband's appearance at Court. She continued her pious ways, and was admired by most of the "prude" members of Court for her devotion to her husband. Although there were many attempts by younger girls to make her take on a monsieur, she refused, and ultimately shunned herself away from coming of age Nobles. Olympe took her religion very seriously, and attended every mass she could. Confession was her favoured time of day, and she found comfort in the Catholic church, comfort her husband could not give her. Olympe donated to many charities involving Catholicism, however, she did not give to any that helped the Serfs. Convent of Poissy After falling ill to pneumonia, Sophie-Henriette Olympe found refuge at Convent of Poissy, where she was taught. She claims her recovery was a gift from God, and wished to repay Him however she could. Olympe made the decision to take the veil and became Sister Olympe de Poissy. Personality and Appearance Appearance Sophie-Henriette Olympe was born with naturally chubby cheeks, and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was bright blonde, her mother comparing it to "snow on a crisp winter day." Her demeanor could be compared to that of a fairytale character, in which she took great flattery to. Her body was naturally straight, though with her many pregnancies, she became curved in the hip region. Her face was the shape of an oval, and she applied rouge to her protruding cheek bones. Her nose was naturally sloped, with a ball like tip at the end. Her naturally small lips made for the perfect lip shape, though it conflicted with her large forehead. Although she is naturally short, her heels make up for her favoured two inches of height. Wearing small corsets, Olympe has mastered the art of a large bottom with a thin waist. Personality Olympe's personality is very stern, though when younger, she smiled confidently and held her head high to all. She had no intention of being looked down on by others, and did the most she could to keep her stature and respect, without making her seem needy or attention-seeking. Her voice was a deep tone, though feminine, she laughed nasally at jokes that were told by her friends. Sophie-Henriette Olympe's circle was small, as she kept to herself, and often spoke negatively about others who did not fit the Court dynamic. Though never cruel, her tone and strict personality could be seen as unfriendly. Olympe was never short of friends, and followed the Court's etiquette to a T. Titles and Styles Titles and Styles * 1st April 1728 - 11th March 1747 Her Ladyship, Mademoiselle d'Écouché * 11th March 1747 - Present ''Her Ladyship, Marquise de Montespan''